


Cover Art for 'Monochrome Humans'

by The_Moss_Stomper



Series: Monochrome Humans [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moss_Stomper/pseuds/The_Moss_Stomper
Summary: Cover for my story "Monochrome Humans", featuring Cissnei and Reno as teenagers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this drawing, you can find more on my tumblr ([themossstomper.tumblr.com](https://themossstomper.tumblr.com)) under the tag [#my doodles](https://themossstomper.tumblr.com/tagged/my-doodles).


End file.
